rplagannfandomcom-20200213-history
Co capn beast
Co-Captain Viral Co-Captain Viral, also known (by just about everyone) as Starfag, is one of the least-liked characters in the RP. He is obsessively whiny about his boyfriend lover practically only close aquaintance prez_simon, but that may or may not be because he lacks the social skills to make friends. He is even known to attack other Virals, one very apparent case being in which he attempts to sexually assault gateway_furry for ignoring him. Relationship: He can be seen arguing with just about anyone, from the most obvious being mancorset to even getting into girly catfights with female versions of himself. Nobody is safe from his complaining and violent tendencies, even prez_simon is in danger of being threatened once or twice or twelve times. If asked about his sexuality he will claim to not be gay in an extraordinary fashion while in the same breath flirting with prez_simon and saying that things are "fabulous" or "unfabulous". When he does manage to confess his gender preference, he instantly goes back to denial when his lover claims to be bisexual. It is very hard to hide his sexuality however when two things are discovered about him: -He has a fear of breasts -Kissing women causes him to vomit uncontrollably Besides that he is completely and perfectly straight. And a furry in earlier years. Normal Behavior Co-Captain tends to overreact under many situations in which the appropriate response would be to walk away. Unfortunately instead of even holding onto his male pride in an aggressive situation, he will A) slap B) insult attire C) revoke sexual favors and/or D) hair pull. Nobody knows for sure what happened to his great fighting instincts that he had as a soldier, but apparently everything he learned as a disciplined fighter has gone down the drain. He will glare and sulk like his hobo counterpart, but will also voice his opinion very loudly as if he believes that it is the answer to life itself. He is very proud of the small things that he has accomplished to this day and is even more proud and protective of "his Simon". Prez_simon is probably the only person in the RP that has seen Co-Captain at his "best", but even that is rare. Whenever he is in such a good mood, he will spam the use of giddy hearts and frighten anyone not in the loop. Of course this can easily be prevented with the constant mentioning of "his Simon"'s mortality. However have an escape plan ready before such a tactic is used, for this puts him in a very sour and violent mood. If one is lucky they can land him in one of his "bawling baby" moods and leave him in a depression and emotional slump that is beneficial for both anyone that wants to escape as well as if you're a sick freak like prez_simon and wish to turn him mega-uke. He will also grossly overreact whenever he ingests a remote-controlled bomb and is blown to pieces by his older Captain self and mancorset. Quotes *"Punch yourself in the dick. Hard. And then I'll take that as an apology." *"OH MY GOD, YOUR BOOBS ARE TOUCHING ME." *"The relationship that I share with Simon is purely platonic. We are just close... ...hot... ...squirming... friends." *"Stop the world I want to get off." *"NOW I'M EITHER ABOUT TO FUCK UP YOUR DAY and your butt OR YOU'RE GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE." (Viral about to molest his younger counterpart) *"NO I WAS JUST... I... Oh for the love of-- I'M A GODDAMN WRECK WITHOUT YOU. I've had to live with GARLOCK and he tried to make me and my younger self be his freaking HAREM. HE ALMOST SUCCEEDED. Rossiu's forehead bothers the hell out of me and the image that Adiane sent was a LIE. And while I'm losing it, I FUCKING HATE THAT YOU ARE JUST HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE WITH ROSSIU. THERE. YOU HAPPY!?" (The infamous love-confession) *"N-NO I DON'T- I'M NOT- Urp...! ...Y-yeah, okay." (Finally admitting his gayness after throwing up an impossible number of times) *""Just make my dinner and gimme a beer"." (His attempt at being straight) *"...Simon, how are you "not completely" gay."